You to be my Stalker?
by Moony-sama
Summary: After mysteriously being bailed out from Springfield’s medium security prison by an anonymous resident, Sideshow Bob soon discovers he is being stalked, and not to mention trying to be murdered. But who of all people would want to hunt down Springfield’s


**The Simpsons**

"**_You to be my stalker?_"**

**By Moony-sama! **

**Disclaimer: **Okay, um, I wrote this ages ago, but I took it down because it sucked. And since then, I have become a better writer, and border to I'm going to rewrite it just because I feel like it. Okay, mainly, it's about how someone stalks Sideshow Bob. A **OC **original character if you didn't know .;; will come into it. Make that two…or three or something, but yeah. Same plot, okay? Apart from like, three characters whom appear later on, I do not own any of the Simpson characters! Copyrights go to Matt Groening and yadah yadah… Hope yah like it! R n R if you can!

**Summery:** After mysteriously being bailed out from Springfield's medium security prison by an anonymous resident, Sideshow Bob soon discovers he is being stalked, and not to mention trying to be murdered. But who of all people would want to hunt down Springfield's greatest homicidal maniac?

Part one 

It was a late Friday night in downtown Springfield. Populating the streets were young partiers and the odd drunken citizen. Nothing much was different about this Friday night; Homer Simpson had suffered one of his _hard _days at the local Nuclear power plant, and was now relaxing at Moe's bar, something he always did on Friday nights. 'Do I give you another Homer?' Moe asked, placing a glass down after drying it. Homer's murmurs indicated a definite yes, before flopping down on the bench. Moe sighed and took hold of his glass. 'I take that as a yes.'

'I don't think you'd better give him another,' came Carl's voice.

'Yeah,' Lenny nodded, 'he's sleeping.'

'What? Surely he's not asleep at this hour of the night? It's barely – '

'Ten o'clock, yeah you're right. He must have had a hard day at work or something.' Suggested Carl, turning back around to his beer. Moe sighed again, and began to clean Homer's beer mug. 'I doubt it though.'

'Well, who's gonna take him home this time? I can't, my back's stuffed from trying it last time!'

'Same here,' said Lenny, 'there's no way I'm doing it!'

'Oh please,' Homer awoke for a matter of moments. 'I ain't drunk, slightly tipsy you might say…! I'll walk home!' he muttered, forcing himself from his stool. 'Don't you worry 'bout me…'

'Uh Homer,' Lenny blinked. 'Didn't you drive?'

'Uh-oho,' Homer shrugged as he pushed the bar door open. 'See you all later…' Homer struggled to keep his balance as he stumbled out of Moe's bar and onto the street. The moon was up high, and the stars twinkling brightly. Homer continued walking for a maximum of five minutes, before he collapsed in the middle of the street, and snored away. However, Homer was not alone. A black female figure emerged out of the darkness of the night and stared down at Homer. Seconds after that, she leant down and grabbed his wrists, and began to drag him along the sidewalk, groaning as she went. 'Homer you dork,' she whispered, grinding her teeth. 'I thought I told you to diet!'

Soon enough, the black figure had dragged Homer right up to her front door. Once he was seated in an upright position, she rang the doorbell, right before she dashed off around the side of the house. 'Hmm, Homer?' Marge mumbled as she answered the door. She looked down to see her husband snoring on the front porch, looking completely smashed. 'Oh dear Homie, come on, I'll get you to bed,' Marge sighed as she began dragging Homer inside. As soon as the door shut, the dark figure reappeared around the front side of the house, and began to climb it. 'Okay,' she whispered to herself, wiping few strands of black hair away from her eyes. 'Now, if I jump from this roof to Flanders' roof it should – Ah!' the woman slipped, injuring her knee. The bump she caused woke Lisa Simpson, who at the time was fast asleep in her bedroom. 'Crap!' the woman whispered, hitting her forehead. Lisa however was alarmed by both the bumping and the voice she heard upon her roof. Quietly, she slipped out of bed and tiptoed towards Bart Simpson's room.

'Bart!' she whispered, shaking him. 'Bart! Wake up! I think there's someone on our roof!'

'Hm?' Bart snored. 'Someone on our roof? Why would there be?'

'I just heard someone say something before, and there's thumping above my bedroom!' Lisa told him, latching onto his wrist. 'Come on! We've gotta go see!'

Lisa pulled Bart out of his bed and began to lead him to the front door. Quietly, they snuck past their parent's bedrooms, whilst Marge tucked Homer safely into his bed. As the two Simpson children tiptoed down their staircase, the bumps and movement sounds above them continued. 'You're right!' Bart whispered. 'There _is _really someone up there! What do you think they want?'

'I don't know, but we have to check it out!'

Both Bart and Lisa successfully opened up their front door and peered out, to see nothing but the dead dark street. Slowly, both pushed themselves out, and made sure they were hidden from exposure to whomever was on their rooftop. With another crack, there were several loud thumps before whomever was on their roof fell to the ground. Lisa and Bart made sure to keep themselves hidden from the unidentified citizen's eyes, and watched them flee the Simpson's yard and run down the street. Blinking, both Bart and Lisa climbed out of the bushes they hid themselves in, and looked to the ground. 'Woah,' Bart sighed. 'That was a quick ended thriller.'

'I wonder why she was up there?' Lisa tapped her chin.

'She? Pfft, how do you know that?'

'Oh Bart, never mind,' Lisa sighed. As she ignored her brother's groans, her eyes traveled across the grass until she saw a darkened patch, looking as if it was coated in some sort of liquid substance. 'Hey… what's this?'

'I 'unno,' Bart shrugged, loosing interest. Lisa leant down at the substance and touched it. When she brought her finger back to her eyes, she saw red, cold liquid like matter oozing downwards. She gasped, and quickly wiped the matter off onto the grass. 'Bart! This is _blood_!'

'Blood?' Bart asked, turning back at the words he had just heard his sister say. 'Cool! Where's it from?'

'Look!' Lisa whispered, pointing to the trail of blood. 'She must have been hurt! Should we go after –'

'Woah Lisa!' Bart exclaimed, waving two green and blue tickets in front of her face. 'She must have dropped something on her fall!'

'Two Krusty the clown tickets?' Lisa blinked, taking one of the tickets from her brother's hands. 'Eh I don't know Bart, she could have needed these! We should return them to her! … Although it is alluring in so many levels… Bart!' she growled, snatching the second ticket from him. 'Would you stop waving it in front of my face! alright fine we'll go! If that woman never comes back to claim them that is.'

'D'oh! Okay fine, but we go tomorrow alright?'

'Ergh, fine!' Lisa grumbled, allowing herself to fail in making Bart change his mind. 'Now come on, we should get back inside before mum and dad realise we're gone.' She told, walking past her brother on her way to the door. Before following her, Bart kissed his ticket once and made sure he thanked the Lord for this blessing.


End file.
